fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Live! Sparkling Prism!!
Love Live! Sparkling Prism!! (ラブライブ！ スパークリングプリズム！！) is a new Love Live fanseries created by DandoonLuvsYou. Momoyama Cheri wants to protect her school by forming an idol group and spread their love not only there, but around Japan! Plot See also: List of Love Live! Sparkling Prism!! episodes Momoyama Cheri is a cheerful student who becomes devastated when she finds out her school will be shut down. So she and her two best friends, Hibiki and Midori come up with a plan to prevent this from happening. Characters '|桃山 チェリ|5 = Voiced by: Kohara Konomi (Japanese); Brittany Lauda (English) Clara is a friendly girl who is also very energetic and creative. She loves to draw dresses, but she has a poor habit of daydreaming, and can have pretty low grades in school. She still needs some time to figure out who she is. Clara's attribute is heart, and her theme color is pastel pink. She is in a sub unit called Glittering Starlight, and the leader of SpARklE.}} '|青川 ひびき|5 = Voiced by: Yamakita Saki (Japanese); Erica Mendez (English) Avery is one of Clara's best friends. She is pretty reserved, and she tries to prevent Clara from making any stupid ideas. Avery's attribute is diamond, and her theme color is sky blue. She is in a sub unit called Firefly Comet.}} '|石上 みどり|5 = Voiced by: Ozawa Ari (Japanese); Sarah Wiedenheft (English) Jade is one of Clara's best friends. She is carefree and kind, and a very smart girl. She loves the flower gardens, as her grandmother owns one. Jade's attribute is star, and her theme color is spring green. She is in a sub unit called Sunshine Paws.}} '|マナカ あこ|5 = Voiced by: Ise Mariya (Japanese); Bryn Apprill (English) Ellen is the student council president of Clara's high school. She is very stern and serious, but at the same time she is willing to go easy on anyone who is having a tough time adjusting. Jade's attribute is diamond, and her theme color is rose red. She is in a sub unit called Firefly Comet.}} '|星空 みき|5 = Voiced by: Mizuki Nana (Japanese); Kira Buckland (English) Maive is Ellen's partner and the vice council president. She is easygoing and unlike Ellen, she is very gullible and an airhead. Maive's attribute is star, and her theme color is pale yellow. She is in a sub unit called Sunshine Paws.}} '|七瀬 ゆうか|5 = Voiced by: Takayama Minami (Japanese); Emma Stone (English) Ariel is a distant girl who likes to play the piano, and she hates socializing with others. But she takes time to warm up to others. Ariel's attribute is heart, and her theme color is pastel orange. She is in a sub unit called Sunshine Paws.}} More TBA Units * Glittering Starlight * Sunshine Paws * Firefly Comet * SpARklE Gallery See also: List of Love Live! Sparkling Prism!! / Gallery Trivia * This series is known to be a "successor" of Love Live! Pastel Stars! * Unlike any other Love Live series, the attributes (smile, cool and pure) have changed depending on the shape. ** Smile --> Heart ** Cool --> Diamond ** Pure --> Star * It is not to be confused with [[Aikatsu ♡ Sparkling Prism!|'Aikatsu ♡ Sparkling Prism!']] as the two share the same name. Category:Love Live! series Category:DandoonLuvsYou